Lost Flower
by PilotDante
Summary: Kyorakutaichou and his vicecaptain are asked to Uruhara's shop and surprise is waiting. Surprise that has something to do with Ukitake and his past... but a certain traitor hasn't had his revenge yet...


Something like this popped in my mind...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes. The room was dark so she didn't see much.

" So you're awake at last." A soft voice spoke and a woman leaned over her. She had black hair that was pinned to the back and glasses.

Glasses… the woman looked familiar… she had something to do with her past…

" Nanao…?" The woman laying on the bed gasped.

" So you do know me, good. Then you are who Uruhara thought. Kuchiki Hana." Ise Nanao smiled at her childhood friend.

" Uruhara? Yes, I heard some kids talking about him and I ended up in his shop. But I don't remember talking to him." Hana said and tried to clear her head from the mist she had been wandering.

" Don't worry, just get some sleep. We are here to take you home." Nanao said and rose from the bedside.

" We?" Hana asked when the sleep started to claim her again.

" Yes, Kyoraku-taichou and me." Nanao said and watched as Hana's eyes started to close.

" Home… to Shirou…" A smile played on Hana's lips as she thought about going home.

" What did she reveal to my cute lovely Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked as Nanao slid the doors leading to Hana's room close and turned to the waiting people.

" Uruhara-san was right. She's Kuchiki Hana." Nanao said and the look on Shunsui's face made her break a little smile.

" Good. This is so good. Too good to be true!" Shunsui laughed and smiled at everyone in the room with a huge grin.

Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue and Chad were sitting around a table with Uruhara.

Uruhara's face didn't give them any leads on to what was going on or who this Kuchiki Hana was.

" So who is she?" Ichigo asked. Rukia remembered hearing something about her Niisama's cousin who had died not long before she had entered the family.

" Former vice-captain of the 13th division and cousin of Kuchiki-taichou." Nanao said and adjusted her glasses as she sat down next to her captain.

" And Nanao-chan's best friend. And above all, the woman Shirou loves." Shunsui practically sang and tried to hug Nanao, only to be hit with a fan.

" Shirou?" Ichigo asked, but was cut of by Nanao, who obviously didn't want to answer.

" Thank you for reporting about this." Nanao said Uruhara who just waved his hand.

" Why didn't Ukitake-taichou come?" Rukia asked, she knew that Ukitake was called Shirou by his friends.

Shunsui's face turned serious.

" He had a bad attack just before we got Uruhara-san's message, so he was forced to stay in bed. Yama-jii sent me and Nanao-chan, because we know her also." Shunsui said while drinking sake and Rukia nodded.

They talked about the usual things, Hollows and their searching over Aizen and his companions.

All the time Shunsui was drinking Uruhara's sake and Nanao was giving him angry looks. It had lasted about an hour now.

" I see you have still some bad habits, Kyoraku-san." A voice said and Hana walked in to the room. She was quite short, she had curly black hair that was on a bun and her honey coloured eyes were sparkling with amusement.

" Hana-chan!" Shunsui was up and hugging her before anyone could blink an eye.

" Kyoraku-taichou, you're choking her." Nanao said as she adjusted her glasses with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

For a moment Hana really looked like she was choking but then Shunsui released her.

"Come on have sake with me. Everyone else here is cold and mean." Shunsui said and lead Hana to the table.

She took the offered sake and was introduced to everyone.

She looked at Rukia and her eyes widened in shock at first. Then she realized something and smiled at girl.

" You're Hisana's sister, aren't you?" She asked and Rukia nodded. For a moment Hana looked down to her hands, but then she turned to Uruhara.

" Sorry about my sudden appearance to your shop, Uruhara-san." Hana apologized and Uruhara just waved his hand.

" Tell me one thing, Hana-san." Uruhara said and looked at the woman behind his glasses. " When I reported to the Soul Society about you, their first message back was that you had died over fifty years ago."

The younger people looked at Hana a bit stunned. A dead shinigami in the real world with all of her memories of her life as a death god?

" I didn't die. I was on a mission with few shinigami. We were attacked by Hollows and there was this young shinigami who betrayed us. He was very strong, he took my powers and left me here after our fight with the Hollow, he was the only one who survived. He must've told I died." Hana said and put her cup on the table.

" Who was he?" Shunsui asked and he looked serious.

" Aizen Sousuke." Hana replied and the others looked at her.

" Well, we should've known." Shunsui laughed dryly.

" What do you mean?" Hana asked, she didn't have any idea of the happenings in Soul Society.

" He, Tousen and Ichimaru have allied with the Grand Menos. Aizen has fooled us from the very beginning. He massacred room 46 and faked his own death. He almost killed Hinamori and Hitsugaya." Shunsui said and Hana looked at him in disbelief.

" Shit." She muttered a curse.

" Yeap." Shunsui nodded and took a sip of sake for a change.

" Is everyone okay at home?" Hana asked carefully.

" Pretty much. Yama-jii is waiting to get you back to work. Then there is of course your cousin, he actually looked surprised when he heard that you're alive. Yachiru-chan wants to play those silly Gates and eat candy with her Han-chan. Kiyone and Sentarou are having a contest whose welcoming flag is prettier. Rangiku is eager to go drinking with you again as am I. Everyone is happy and pleased to get you back. And Shirou, well he had to be drugged by Retsu-san. Otherwise he would have come here and died in your arms. Very tragic." Shunsui told and now Hana raised her eyebrows.

" Shirou, drugged?"

" He might have had to be drugged, but he was actually sleeping when we left so no worries, he will be the lovely, non-drugged taichou as you remember him." Shunsui smiled widely and was hit with a fan.

" Cold Nanao-chan." Shunsui muttered.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue...? 


End file.
